


Old Relationships

by SleepyGamer00974



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Depression, Drama, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Language, Mindfuck, Multiple chapters, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, sanity breaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyGamer00974/pseuds/SleepyGamer00974
Summary: You knew your boyfriend knew something the day he died, but you ignored it to grieve.One day in your now pitiful existence you meet with a man, who brings it to your attention again.He teaches you dark secrets about Jack Morrison and your boyfriend Gabriel Reyes.He tells you Jack is alive.He tells you how Jack ruined everything.Now you have a mission.Kill Jack Morrison.Basically, you join Talon and meet a lot of people you thought were dead because Blizzard loves their characters too much to actually kill one and now we are stuck in a loop of "What the FuCk are you doing here?!?!"





	1. Chapter 1

You flinched at the harsh poke Gabriel gave Jack. **  
**

“Answer my question, _pretty boy_ ,” he growled.

Jack stiffened before spinning on his heels.

“It’s not like you answered any of mine, _Reyes_ ,” he snarled. Gabriel took a step toward Jack, him returning the gesture. Gabriel’s hands were clenched, he was snarling. Usually, that face would be turning you on while you teased him, but you were just scared, panicking. Two super soldiers? If they did start a genuine fight what could you do? You, at most, reached Gabriel’s lower chest. You jokingly added that you looked like a luxury pencil warmer for his lower regions during sex before getting serious again when Jack shoved Gabriel back.  Gabriel seemed a bit stunned for a split second.

“Why didn’t you let me send out Blackwatch, Morrison?”

“ Are you kidding me? You and you’re group of _delinquents_ would have just repeated Rialto! You think I can send you out immediately after bringing the world’s attention to you?!” Jack half laughed. Gabriel ground his teeth, his agents was definitely his sore spot. He tilted his head down, face growing dark. Your breath sped up, anxious as to what’s to come. Jack stared at Gabriel, his ‘cold persona’ at play. You took a turn to stare deep into Gabriel’s face, seeing how his usually handsome hazel eyes stared at the floor. His mouth was curled downwards, lips thin, the eye bags under his eyes screaming stress. He must be seeing things with how much he was staring at the ground. Maybe he was in that light-headed state most people around you had been dragged into lately. You’re head buzzing lightly, your consciousness floating, your thoughts would be loud deafening tremors that would be physically exhausting. Everyone had been feeling it, even you. But then his face scrunched to pain, from there to anger. His shoulders flexed towards his head. _Really brings out his muscles, **ha**_ , you thought.

“Did you forget how many people died that day? All those young recruits. Why did you even think about taking the hardly-trained-squad anyway? You let all those talon agents get away, you lost our only lead on Amelie, …Gerard,” Gabriel lifted his head and you swear you saw tears in his eyes but you didn’t even know how to process any of the words. The screaming of the buzzing in your head made you feel sick.

“Ana….” He whispered. You gagged, feeling your cheeks getting wet. It felt like everything was blurry. Confused you dragged your hand across your face, tears. The anxiety in your stomach almost had you curling up and yelling. You hadn’t thought about that name since you learned the news that she was dead. You didn’t want to realize or acknowledge it because, until you did, Ana was still alive to you.  You  pictured her in some random cafe talking with the staff about how amazing her daughter was. _Sounds like her_ , you mentally smiled. Looking up, you saw Jack flinch at the name. Everyone had deep history with her so her death was not easy to swallow. There was a long silence before anyone dared to try and speak,

“Where have you been getting the supplies to continue O'Deorain experiments, _without my permission_?” Jack spat out. Gabriel scoffed,

“I showed you the papers, Jack.”

Morrison clenched his jaw then spoke with a shaking voice, “I went to the warehouse you said you took them from, Gabe. He said yes, but when I got back and searched for the manager in our records HE DIDN’T EXIST! Gabriel, you were the only one who knew about my trip. That person wasn’t some random person playing pretend with me. He had an ID. A well made fake ID. Explain that to me,” Jack was clearly trying to restrain his voice.

“Morrison, I told you that Blackwatch has the records and contracts with that area of Overwatch!” Gabriel was too.

“That was never in the agreement for Blackwatch!” They both took steps forward.

“YES, it was!” Voices were loud now.

“NO, it wasn’t! I wrote the papers!” _Shut up before I’m sick!_

“And I signed it!” Jack shoved Gabriel away from him. Gabriel steps forwards again. _Oh god._

You bravely murmured a light stop.

“ I thought the _commander of Overwatch_ would at least know who he is giving his weapons too.”

“You’re still so caught up on that?” he laughed, “When are you going to accept that everyone thought I am better than you?” Gabe landed a punch in Morrison’s face. Jack staggered back, fazed for a second, before returning the favor. That was it, before you could even breathe to speak, they were on each other. Kicking, punching, throwing each other around.

“Why can’t you ever just listen to me, Morrison?” Gabe squeezed out in between throwing punches. They backed away from each other temporarily, resorting to circulating each other.

“stop,” you whimpered, but they were too occupied to hear you, “STOP!” They turned to you, Jacks face stern like looking at a child who tried to talk over their conversation. You switched to Gabe’s face anxiously expecting the same stern look. It was…. only loving? He smiled gently at you, almost painfully.  You remembered how Ana would always waggle a finger at them, treating them like young boys roughhousing. You remembered the joyed look you would share when she successfully made them make up. You remember how she teased you should become a mother quick so you can handle these two. The gleam in her eyes whe– No time to grieve, Gabriel was walking up to you, Jack taking a normal stance and starting to try and crack his nose back in place. You grimaced at that. You took your eyes (and, to your discomfort, ears) away from the cracks and groans of Jack fixing his nose to the large hands placed on your shoulder, thumbs rubbing soft circles in.

“Cariño, I need you to head home,” he explained softly, eyes pouring into your confused ones. “I need you to go home and stay there until tomorrow, you need to promise me you’ll be at home,” he gripped you just a bit harder, voice becoming strained, desperate, hurt.

“Gabe, what’s going on,” you pleaded, scared by his tone.

“Please, cariño, just listen to me. I’m scared you’re in danger,” he squeezed out holding you a bit closer.

“How are we in danger?! Gabriel, what do you know?” Jack interrupted, earning a hostile glance from Gabe.

“ _Please_ ,” he whispered to you. You felt tears brimming your eyes. You weren’t sure why, maybe you were just having an emotional day. You nodded your head shyly, and Gabe smiled at you. His eyebrows curling upward with his lips, he pulled you in for a kiss. It was only passionate for an in-front-of-commander-Jack-Morrison kiss, but it was still comforting.

“Te amo” he whispered, millimeters from your lips. You nodded lightly, cupping his cheek you replied with a “Me too.” Jack gave a small tut and eye roll, but you both ignored him.  Breaking the eye contact, Gabe lightly pushed you towards the door. You complied, you know you should stay and stop them from hurting each other, but the intensity in Gabe request had shaken you. You took steady steps towards the door, hearing a thud of Gabe throwing Jack onto the floor, and the smack of Jack hitting back.

You climbed into your car, shaking and quivering. Too many emotions in too short of a time. You had been reminded of the fear of Amelie’s where about, the sadness of Gerard’s death, and the agony of Ana’s. But Gabe’s fear hit you hard, what did he know. Dropping your bag down in the passenger’s seat, you started the car. It rose off the floor a few feet before it started booting up.

“Greetings, where would you like to go?” the AI asked you.

“Just home please”

“Finding a route to home.” You sighed, holding the steering wheel. Even if these cars could drive themselves, it was best to have someone sitting in the driver’s seat.

Ten minutes later and you were pretty far from base. Almost home you thought. Usually that’s comforting, finally getting to hang up all your gear to kick back on the couch with Gabe. But something was giving you a dark feeling. You desperately tried to drag the thought that Gabe might not come home tonight out of your head, but it was kicking and screaming. You turned your attention to the stores on the sidewalk, trying to find something interesting. You noticed a cars starting to duck towards the side of the road. You followed suit. And then Overwatch patrol cars were whizzing down the road, sirens blaring. Panicking, you dug out your small phone Overwatch had given for emergencies. Dialing the patrol center hurriedly. One ring. Two ring. Please. Third ring. Please.

“ Overwatch patrol center, this is Katie speaking” a voice answered quickly.

“This is Agent l/n, I noticed a lot of the cars have been sent out what’s going on?” There was a pause, faint keyboard sounds in the background. She must be checking who you are.

“Ah, OK, Agent l/n there was a bomb found at base, bombs squad including all patrol has been sent out to protect the area. Apparently, there is conflict inside so everyone has been ordered to stay away from the building.” Your heart sunk. Bomb? Could this be what G- **_You felt it_**.  The light shift of the car. You prayed it was just a strong wind, but then you saw it, heard it. Something bad has happened. The smoke was rising high into the air in the distance. Everyone stepped out of their cars to get a look at the smoke and flames, murmuring to themselves. You jumped into your car before skidding your car around, giving a shouted, rushed explanation to Katie to inform everyone at the site you were coming. You stomped on the acceleration.

Clambering out of your car you ran towards base. But it wasn’t there. There was just rumble, the place had been lowered to the ground. You flashed your ID to the guards and ran into the now nonexistent building. Trying to stop your mind from recognizing the agents lying on the ground. They had no blood, nothing. They just lay there, sleeping. You would say peaceful, but the force of the blast had thrown them so far they lay in mangled positions. You noticed it now, how their arms bent the wrong way, or their heads at weird angles. You were going to be sick. But you kept running, and it just got worse. People closer in were the ones with the external injuries. People with large bits of concrete jammed into them. People missing limbs. And farther in, nothing. Just dust, ash, and rumble. You wondered how many ashes you could be standing on right now before pushing the idea out of your head. _Gabe, Jack._  You sprinted towards where you last saw them, breathe and heart rate following the fast beat of your footsteps. There was nothing. _Nothing._ Just rubble. Face draining, you began to claw at the bits of concrete, throwing off to the side. Even if it scraped your fingers of, you were going to find them. You cried and cried and sobbed but you never stopped digging. You clawed. Scratched. And didn’t stop. You _couldn’t_ stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added to it!! I'm new to AOW, so I'm not sure how this works. But if you read the second chapter I added a whole bunch o stuff.  
> And fuck I just realized I'm.going to have to make some kind of story board because I don't want this to get messy. (if it hasn't already in the mere 2 chapters I have)

You were dragged away kicking and screaming. They put you in an ambulance and examined you. You almost laughed at the horrified look the doctor gave you when you told her you did that to your own hands trying to claw large rocks. You got stitches, bandages, and a cast for your sprained wrist. You had gotten a text from Jesse telling you that he and Genji were on the first flight they could catch. They had been on an easy ‘find and detain’ mission, but it had been aborted. Apparently. You weren’t sure, everything was fuzzy and dancing around your head. No one that was found was alive, everyone else was missing. You sat down in your car and tried to process anything. When you finally came back to any state of mind at all it was 4 AM. You started your car and headed to the nearest fast food shop. You bought a coffee and breakfast meal but found you couldn’t eat. Thanking the staff member, you grabbed your bag and went back to the car.

 

_“Te amo.”_

 

You shook your head, drowning memories and thoughts with chugs of coffee. Your heart ached, that feeling of pressure on your lungs tight and constricting. To distract yourself you decided to pull out your phone and browse the internet. You tried your hardest to avoid the news, you were certain that news reporters had already got their grubby hands on the Overwatch base. _They are probably telling people we blew ourselves up._ The news was always painting Overwatch as one big criminal organization.

 

6 AM you received a call, it was Jesse. Picking up, you heard a panicking and almost-yelling Mccree.

“Darling are you alright! We just landed and me ‘n’ Genji saw the damn base and fuck I'm panicking. Please tell me you ‘aint hurt!”

 

“Let her talk, Jesse,” you heard Genji scold somberly.

 

“I….” you didn’t know what to say, how to put anything into words, “I’m not hurt. Where did you guys land, I’ll drive over there.”

 

“The training field, honey,” He answered. You hung up and set off back towards base, admittedly driving faster than you would usually drive.

 

Passing where the gate used to lay, your vision went blurry. You thought you wouldn’t be able to produce any more tears, but here you were. You noticed Jesse in the distance, looking at your car. Behind was a person wearing black and red, shorter than Jesse. You smiled, it was Genji. You jogged towards them, and before you could think you were sprinting. Sprinting faster than someone who didn't sleep should. Jesse and Genji became more than big spots in your view and their faces came into focus. You couldn’t see much, you were crying oceans. You smiled, beaming at Jesse and Genji, who both had bewildered faces. You finally fell into Jesse’s arms, dragging Genji into the hug. You giggled. Your mind slipping away. You saw universes. You were floating. But then you saw Gabe, smiling painfully at you, his face twisting into pain. Ana was there wagging her finger at you with a signature smirk on her face. You looked around, confused. Behind you stood Jack, he smiled slightly and your balance gave out. You landed on the floor softer than you expected and gave a squeak of surprise on the sudden pressure at your hips. You blinked, seeing the grass again. Looking down to find it was Jesse’s hands at your waist, he had caught your fall. You weren’t laughing anymore, just crying. Genji was kneeling down beside you in seconds rubbing your back before getting both of you to sit down. Jesse followed, hand resting on yours. You, Jesse, Genji sat there for a while, crying and talking.

The next few weeks were a haze after that, Gabriel and Jack were pronounced dead and you, Mercy, and Winston were tasked with arranging the funerals. Mercy said she was away at the time of the explosion, recruiting young doctors for the Swiss base. Winston flew in from Watchpoint Gibraltar. Mercy was massively supportive, Winston mainly sympathetic, both were always obviously uncomfortable. You didn't care. You were too busy thinking of Gabe, thinking of what you lost, what could have been. And if you were sat in a puddle of self pity, it would be night with you forgetting yourself in the bottom of a whiskey bottle.

You tried your best to help arrange the funerals, but Mercy did most of the heavy lifting. Then day finally came. It took an excruciating amount of time, and your brain didn't soak in most of the day. You remembered everyone telling you how sorry they were. You remembered Jesse holding you whilst you cried. The last thing you remembered was heading to the bar with Genji and Jesse to toast to Gabe.

You tossed your head back, downing the last of your bottle. You sunk behind you thoughts remembering how well Gabriel's hands fit against your hips when the doorbell rang. You groaned and pushed yourself of of your stool.  Putting the empty bottle back on the shelf you hoped the person at the door wouldn't notice it….. Or the other five hidden around it.

_“A private bar? Seriously?” you teased and Gabriel smirked in response. You stood at the bar bench and rested down on your elbows, consciously sticking you butt up in Gabriel's face. He took a seat on the stool next to where you were standing. Gabriel gave a grab at your ass, you squealing in surprise._

 

_“One of many advantages of fucking a commander, agent,” you gave him a devilish grin._

 

_“Well then,” you said, sitting yourself down on his lap, tugging beanie off to run you hand through his hair, “I guess I ought to fuck you more often then?”  he raised an eyebrow. Your lips met, rough and heated._

 

 _Ding!_ Alarmed you glanced around until you realized it was just the doorbell still

“Are you in? Please answer the door,” Angela pleaded. She had been kind, visiting once every few days to talk with how you were coping, but mainly to scold you on how much you had just dropped life itself. You walked to the door and pressed your finger to the scanner, it recognized you and the door slid back. Angela stood there, worry painting her face.

“You scared me, f/n! You weren’t answering and I know you don't go out on weekends, so I…” she didn’t finish that thought. She didn't need to finish it for you to understand though. Everyone had worried you would kill yourself. Jesse would be reluctant to agree if you decided to cancel plans. Genji stopped sharpening his swords around you. Mercy had just worried for you anytime you were alone. If you were honest, you weren't living right now, and you wouldn't mind if your life ended tomorrow. That didn't mean you would take it though, just you wouldn't fight it if it came for you.

 

“So, what have you been up to my friend?” she smiled warmly, letting herself in.

 

“Nothing much,” you slumped down on a stool. She hummed an acknowledgement while she took of her coat and hung it up. You hoped she wouldn't notice how the T.v wasn't on, or how you only had a few lights on, or how all your plates had dust covering them, and the cabinets were empty. You hoped she wouldn't see what a pitiful mess you were. Not because you cared, but because she would insist you talk to a therapist. Walking towards you she frowned.

“F/n, what is this?” she went behind the bench and took hold of the empty whisky bottle. _Shit._ Then she looked around and dug out another. And another. And another. Until she had all 5. She put them down in front of you harshly.

“You know this isn't good for you, mentally and physically,” she scolded you like a child. _I know it's bad for me, I'm not stupid._

“I know Angela, I'm sorry.” her gaze softened.

 

“Admitting it is a good step, but please will you just consider the therapist I recommend?” she took your hand in hers, “If not for yourself then for Jesse, Genji, and I?” You panicked momentarily because you _really_ didn't want to talk about feeling with anyone, (not even mentioning someone you don't know) but you steadied yourself.

 

“I will, Angela. I promise.” she gave you a genuine smile, a rare one that didn't have pity hidden in the subtext. She dug out her purse and handed you a business card for a therapist named ‘Dr Daniel’. She checked her watch before announcing she had to leave, she was meeting torbjorn tonight for a friendly dinner. She said goodbye before closing the door behind her.

You let out a laboured breathe. _Therapy_. Something you never really saw yourself needing. You and Gabe had saw many atrocities, committed a few too. You had done some nasty ‘good cop-bad cop’ in the interrogation room with Gabriel, but you never needed therapy. You sauntered back up to the stool you were previously at, this time with the TV remote. Maybe it would make Mercy happy to know you put the TV on to make the house less lonely and she would drop the therapy. Pouring another glass you dazed back into lost times.

 

You were awoken from you quiet place by yet another _Ding!_ Maybe Mercy forgot something here. Maybe she was back to drill therapy into your head and tell you off. You trudged towards the door again and opened it. To your great surprise it was someone other than Mercy, Jesse, or Genji. A tall man with business suit trousers, smart shoes, a briefcase, but (weirdly) a misplaced black hoodie. You couldn't see his face, outside was already dark and you had little to no lights on inside.

 

“Miss l/n?” his voice was young, but collected, calculated.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I have come to talk, I have a very interesting business proposal for you,”  he shifted, waiting for you to move out the way so he could step inside.

 

“Look, if this is one of those door-to-door selling thing, I'm really not interested. Sorry,” you pressed the button to close the door but the man stepped forward. He stood between the door and the door frame, the sensors saw him there and the door opened again. He was close now, and you could just make out his face. He had scars littered around his skin, and a cold stare that sent shivers down you. Thin lips that were straighter than a ruler and thick eyebrows, naturally set low. His resting face looked like a scowl. You frowned at him, about to tell him off for being so persistent.

 

“It concerns your boyfriend, miss.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Your shock wasn't hidden, and the man saw that. He took the chance to push you aside and slip into your house. 

“Gabriel Reyes was a great man, miss. I'm sorry for your loss,” he said, sitting himself down at your dining table. You replied with a curt nod,

 

“Thank you.” His lips curled upwards into a smile but no other parts of his face followed. A fake smile. You pulled out a chair opposite him and sat down. 

 

“Tell me, how much did Gabriel tell you about work?” You gave him a puzzled look,

 

“What do you mean, we worked together.”

 

“How much did he tell you about Blackwatch’s relations?” You thought for a minute,

 

“Nothing much really, but I never needed to know” you answered truthfully. You two spent most of your time teasing each other or fucking like rabbits, work never fit in. 

 

“That was your mistake, miss.” Had you heard him right?

 

“What?” You breathed, your stomach dropping a few feet.

“Gabriel was hiding things from you. Blackwatch too,” He was smiling now. Really smiling. And, shit, his smile was ugly. Crooked smile, all teeth showing, angry eyes. 

“Things that could have stopped that bomb.” You stared at him, hyperventilating, and utterly confused where this came from. 

“If only you had just asked,” he sing-songed. You were staring at him, anger bubbling in you, and he burned holes into your eyes back. His smile swiftly faded, returning to his neutral scowl.

 

“Miss? Miss are you ok?” He questioned innocently. You scoffed in astonishment.

 

“What are you playing at?” You asked harshly, to which he pulled a shocked face.

 

“What are you talking about miss, did I say something wrong?” You softened.  _ Had you imagined it? _ The line between reality and imagination was getting blurry. Your forced your breathe to slow  and regained your composture. 

 

“What did you want to tell me?” You questioned. He chuckled and you raised an eyebrow. His laugh quickly died and he slid a paper to you. You took hold of it. It was a picture of Jack’s side. 

 

“I believe this is why your boyfriend died. And it's your right to know, miss,” He said, resting his elbow on the table and leaning forwards. Taking a close look you saw jack was talking with someone. The man passed you another picture. Jack glancing around suspiciously. You could see his face clearly now, and it stung. He was as handsome as ever, and gave of his usually ‘perfect boy’ vibe even when looking shady. But you ignored that to focus on a tablet the man was holding up to you. It was a video. You hesitantly pressed the play button.

 

“I’ll only repeat this once, Morrison, so listen,” some deep voice whisper-shouted. It was dark, so you couldn’t make out much, just Jack. “You remind Reyes of Gerard then send him to Rialto. He kills Antonio, the world notices Blackwatch, we take it from there.” Jack sighed, and looked to the ground. 

 

“How do you know he’ll kill Antonio?”

 

“Oh he will, there’s no other way around it and Reyes isn’t dumb.” The video ended. You couldn’t believe it. You scrambled to pick up the picture again. _It can’t be him. It wasn’t him._ ** _Jack wouldn’t do this._** But the proof was there, laughing at your despair. The man was soaking up your reaction. You dropped the picture, stunned. The man put a hand on yours. It wasn’t comforting.

 

“He’s alive.” You blinked, looking up at him desperately. 

 

“Who? Who’s alive?” You pleaded. His lips twitched.

 

“Jack,” You couldn’t lie, you were disappointed. 

“He conspired again Reyes. Who's to say he didn’t conspire against all of Overwatch? Who knows, maybe he planted that bomb.” You shook your head. Your head was screaming.  _ Lies, _ your heart screamed, but  your head knew it wasn’t.

“I’m from Talon miss,” You jumped out of your chair, he raised his hands. “We are here to help, and give you revenge,” It took seconds for his innocent tone to melt away into a dark one again. His crooked smile snapping back onto his face. “He took Gabriel away from you, and he still hasn’t paid the price.” He stood out of his chair, getting close to you. You growled at him, feeling tears wet your cheeks. “He gets to walk away from that bomb when your Gabriel couldn’t? What gives him the right?” You heart rate was through the roof. Your muscles were tense, frozen in place. “He is walking around, living. And your here dying, wasting away, decaying. How dare he?” He grabbed your shoulders. You glared at him.  _ He’s right, _ a part of you whispered,  _ Why DOES he have the right? Gabe’s dead, gone, never to return because of him. _ “Talon could give you the information and tools. You could avenge Gabe. We would help you, and Jack Morrison's death would be your payment.” Your breaths were heavy and laboured. He was still smiling wickedly. His eyes crazy. You sure your eyes were misted over. Your head sure was. You were gonna go deaf from the yelling in your head, but it was distracting you from the tears flowing out your eyes. The man leaned into you, his face close to yours, “Reyes is  _ dead _ ,  _ gone _ . Jack is  _ alive. _ Don’t you-” your first made contact with his cheek, he bent over, holding his cheek. You weren’t sure why you did that. Maybe you couldn’t take what he was saying. But you shocked yourself and watched yourself seeth 

  
“ _ Fuck _ you, get the  **_fuck_ ** out of my house.” It was like seeing someone else. The man stood up, you expected some backlash, but his face was neutral. “Yes miss. But a storm is coming, and when it does, you will have only Jack Morrison to blame.” He left without another words. Sighing, you turned around, hoping of drowning that mess with alcohol. When you walked up to the bench you saw a card. It said four words. ‘ _ Talon. Flip for retribution.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wosies this is fun to write! Advice and feedback are my drugs. Please supply me.  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are bailing from Blackwatch.  
> Talons card is burning you from the inside out.  
> The world is going to shit.

After the big shock of the words on the card eventually weared off, and you spent the rest of the week as usual; You woke up, died on the inside a bit, went to the empty office building Overwatch had rented, came home early, and drank till your whiskey bottle looked like it was dancing. Your TV was mumbling to itself, your lights on and left on out of laziness, and your clothes thrown on the floor. You had showered and put new ones on, it's just you were lazy on the way there. You took a tired glance at the clock.  _ 11pm already, huh.  _ Staring at the bar bench and taking occasional drinks really did pass the time. You took a moment to listen to the rain. Then, you returned to the imaginary drawing of Gabe you were tracing onto the bench with your fingers.  

 

_ “Er, c-commander? You wanted to speak… with me?” He smiled at your stutter, you couldn't hold eye contact with the growing heat at your cheeks. He stared deep into your face and you wondered if you had something on it. _

 

_ “Tu eres preciosa,” he said. You gave him a puzzled glance. He finally broke the eye contact to look at something to the left. He waved his hand with a ‘nevermind'. _

 

_ “Anyway, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Gabriel,” he scolded to which you smiled and fiddled with your hair. You cleared your throat, getting your head clear. _

 

_ “Well then,  _ **_Gabriel_ ** _ , why don't you tell me what you wanted to say?” you sung his name. He smirked at you. You gave him a teasing wink. Where did you get the confidence? When you thought about it, you were always surprising yourself when you were around Gabe. You were always more self confident around Gabe. You were always just a better person in general around Gabe. He crossed his arms and grinned at you, _

 

_ “Well I  _ **_was_ ** _ going to ask you out, but I guess I should be asking you to meet me in my office for bad behavior instead.” You chuckled before his words set in. You froze. _

 

_ “What?” you breathed. He blushed badly, glancing away again. _

 

_ “I...was going to ask you if you wanted to train in the shooting range together sometime, f/n” he spluttered. You had  _ **_never_ ** _ seen a bear of a man get flustered before. ‘ _ **_I can mark that off the bucket list’_ ** _ you noted. You snorted. His face dropped into a anxious worry. You let out a boisterous laugh. After a while, your laugh gradually faded. you put a hand on his shoulder. He took his eyes off of whatever was to the side of you and looked at you expectantly. You took a breathe, but just snorted again. His eyebrows creased slightly. _

 

_ “Sorry, sorry. It's just, you know your a true Blackwatch member when your crush asks you out to  _ **_the shooting range_ ** _ and not a cafe or something.” you beamed at him. He was looking off to the side again anxiously so you gave his shoulder a squeeze with a warm smile.  _

 

_ “I would love to, Gabe,” your contagious smile slipped onto his face. _

 

You blinked as your mind clicked back with your sight. Your consciousness slipped back into this world,  _ reality _ is what most would call it. You just call it  _ depression. _ The picture of Gabe's smile melted back into the dark wood of the bar bench. The smell of coffee that Gabe used to make dripped into a burning sensation from the air conditioner blowing hot air in your face. The feeling of cloth with Gabe's arm under it turned into the cold glass of half-finished whiskey.  **_My_ ** _ sad reality _ , you sighed. A ‘ _ Ding!’  _ sounded throughout your solemn home. You groaned and got up.  _ Haven't I been here before?  _ Mercy’s last visit was three days ago, so she was due soon. Hiding the bottle and putting the glass in a hidden spot, you opened. Jesse stared back at you from the other side. He was pulling suitcases, holding an umbrella between his cheek and shoulder.  _ 12PM _ you added. Jesse had moved from another base to stay in Switzerland for a while, maybe he was heading back. You realized you had let him stand in the rain long enough and stepped aside. He rushed in.. You went to take his umbrella but he just dropped everything and scooped you into him. His chin resting on your shoulder he rocked slightly. When he pulled back he was wiping tears. 

 

“Jesse?! What's wrong?” you panicked. He sniffed loudly and huffed out a breathe. He took a deep breath back in.

 

“I'm leaving, pumpkin. I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you earlier, but Blackwatch wouldn't let me just leave. Not after joining their agreement. If you knew I would be dead meat, I'm sure you'll understand?” he spat out. You tried to soak up what he was saying.

 

“An agreement?” You questioned. Jesse glanced around. 

 

“Look, Gabe protected you. I can't tell you what from, I hope you'll forgive me someday, but Blackwatch wasn't the big family you describe it as.  _ It was a pact,  _ darling.” Jesse scrunched his eyes closed and paused for a second. You closed your eyes too. You already had one man knocking at your door to mind-fuck you this week, no more please.

 

“That ain't what I'm here for. I won't be able to come back, honey. Leaving without notice from Blackwatch ain't allowed, but damn, shit has gone to hell an’ I'm getting out of here. I won't be able to contact you for a while; Running with overwatch secrets is gonna make me a criminal. But I will see you again one day, I promise.” he hugged you tight again. He laid a kiss on your cheek and stepped away. You sat there dazed.  _ Pact? Leaving? Can't come back? _ You couldn't process anything. Gabe's death had already slowed you down a lot, talon's recruiter had broke your mind’s legs. What was this going to do to you when it sunk in? You sat there for a while, and through all the humming inside you, one clear thought came to you. It was now or never.

“Goodbye, Jesse.”

 

“Till we meet again, sugar.”

 

You sat down at your stool again, staring at that same bit of wood. You drank till the bliss of unconsciousness took you back to memories and blankness. 

 

You were gutted. Jesse wasn't joking, he was gone the next day. He didn't turn up to work the day after that. Or the next. Blackwatch and Overwatch's alarms were blaring. After seeing the horrors and doings of the most secretive part of Overwatch, which was already on thin ice, you weren't allowed to just walk away. You had to have weeks of notice, multiple contracts that limited your ability to talk about your time in Blackwatch, and many checks to make sure you weren't going to run to any other organization and blab Overwatch's secrets. You were asked about Mccree's disappearance, but you kept your mouth shut. You said you spent the night watching TV and drinking. No _ t entirely a lie. _ Moira also disappeared altogether. You didn't care. She was such a cold, condescending bitch all the time you were sure Blackwatch's environment improved a lot without her. Apparently the hag had taken a bunch of agents medical reports on her way out. Agents now weren't allowed to take anything from work home, work papers had to stay at your desk, no logging into your account from anywhere except the office. Anyone logging in from outside would have their account locked and would be ‘questioned'. It didn't affect you much, you didn't take work home. You didn't do anything at ‘home’.

  
  


You finished the day, and got home.  _ Weekend.  _ You celebrated not needing to to get up early anymore. You could just lie in bed and pretend to not notice how cold the space next to you felt. You flicked on the TV and grabbed snacks. You couldn't be bothered to cook so you threw a ready meal in the microwave and changed channel to the news. You ignored it though, eyes training on the black card you threw on the table in anger that night.

 

_ ‘Talon. Flip for retribution.’ _

 

 _Retribution_. You pulled out you phone, searching for its definition. ‘ _Punishment inflicted on someone as vengeance for a wrong or criminal act._ ’ Your mind flashed Jack and Gabe, linking arms and smiling. You had that photo somewhere, you had just buried it out of fear. New wounds made by a knife that had been held against your skin for a long time, you just hadn't seen the knife until someone showed you it. Until someone baited you with a bandage. New wounds that didn't seem to be healing. New wounds where everything was salt to be sprinkled on top. How long had this been going on for? Jack had certainly seemed stressed near the end, Gabriel was too. But before Rialto Jack was fine, was he pretending? _‘Jack is alive somewhere. That means the answers are still there,’_ something whispered inside you _._ The more you thought about it, the more it eat at you. But, luckily, the microwave alarm sounded. It was hard to rip your eyes away from it. _Retribution._ You stood with a knee crack and went to go get your ready meal. 

 

You came back to a neon banner scrolling across the TV screen: ‘OWL MASKED KILLER TERRORISING LARGE BUSINESS HEADQUARTERS’ Intrigued, you turned up the volume. A feminine omnic talked in a brisk, formal tone.

 

“ Large companies have been on lock down lately with the series of traumatic attacks. A person in a nearby apartment block caught videos of the supposed criminal,” a hazy picture of a man in black, something white peeking out from his hood, “The man is supposedly wearing a black hoodie and a white, skull mask.” another picture showed up next to it, and as the reporter said, he was wearing a skull shaped mask.

 

“He was carrying multiple weapons, and killed many people. Bodies have been found withered and skeleton looking. Many people have already started calling this mysterious man ‘The Reaper’.”  _ The Reaper _ ? Making recognizable names for scumbag people would only increase the fear in the world. You were second away from clicking off the TV when Jacks shiny face appeared on the screen.

 

“Investigators are working on finding this newly emerged villain. But with so many criminals in the world now, and no more Jack Morrison to save the day. Everyone's asking if this is even a surprise anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohonhonhon. 'The storm is coming', children. This was fun to write, as always. I would looove feedback or advice, even just random comments! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go through and spell check tomorrow cuz holy shit it's late sorryyyyyyy
> 
> Yayyy! We had a mental breakdown.

You ground the power button on the controller and took a moment to be angry at world. Eyes scanning your living room, you realized you had left you ready meal and it would be getting cold. You reached over and grabbed the lukewarm food. You ate spoonfuls slowly, staring at that stupid black card. You sat there for a while, in the dark silence eating. It didn't take your mind long to wander.

 

_ “That's why we're here, agent. To make the world a better place,” Gabriel gleamed confidently.  _  You chewed slowly. You jaw felt like it was locking up.

 

_ “But Overwatch can't do much with those dicks at the UN. So, I would like to formally welcome you to Blackwatch!” his excitement got the best of him.  _ His recruits were his soft spot. You choked that spoonful down before getting another one. The food seared down you. Your hands were trembling. You opened your mouth, jaw burning. You gave up and dropped the spoon down again.

 

_ “Don't play with your food, stupid,” he told you, a smile warning to peek through his face.  _

 

“What are you? My dad?” You recounted. The pain in your eyes was going to make you crazy. You head dropped down. You sat there, resenting the melancholy air around you

Eventually you were drowning in tears. You sniffed.

 

_ “Don't be a crybaby,” Gabriel teased. You chuckled. _

  
  


After dumping the container in the bin with half of the food still inside you remembered something. Mercy was due yesterday. You picked up the phone, kind of impressed at yourself to be the one trying in your relationship for once. She didn't answer the first time, so you called again. She picked up with a breathy tone.

 

“f/n! What do you want to tell me?” you were surprised at her forwardness. You heard chatter in the background. 

 

“I was just wondering if you would want to come over some time?” a police siren chirped in the background. You listened closer.

 

“I'm only required to give you this because you’re an Overwatch agent.” some middle aged man spoke in a harsh tone. Mercy must have made some movement, because you heard ruffling.

 

“Who's that?” the ruffling stopped.

 

“Doesn't matter, I'll be over in a sec. Bye!” you couldn't answer in time before she hung up. 

 

She was at your house as quick as she hung up. Stepping inside, she dropped her stuff off. You went through the usual ‘Hi how are you? I'm good, you?’ conversation. You offered Mercy a drink and you both sat down on the couch. You quickly hid the talon card under a coaster, and prayed she didn't see.

 

“Was there anything you needed to tell me?” her tone was anxious and she sat rigid like she had a pink in her back. You shook your head,

 

“Just felt like having some company,” she sighed heavily, slumping down. Her gaze was soft, as usual.

 

“I see,” she breathed. There was a gap in the conversations and you scanned the room. You felt like the room was dull so you switched the TV on again, muting it. That same obnoxious banner with text was scrolling across the screen again. Victory! You had found a new conversation topic. 

 

“Have you heard about this ‘reaper?’ “Mercy sat up straight again, formal like. You noticed she was looking behind you so you took a quick look on the same direction. You saw the show cabinet by the door. _Maybe she's looking at our photos?_ _Our. You said that like he's still here._ Turning back she stretched her shoulders back.

 

“Yes. Seems like a real nasty piece of work, right?” she groaned, obviously also angry at the world. 

 

“He seems scary as is, giving him a recognizable name didn't help,” she nodded. Her eyebrows creased. She kept glancing around the room making you more anxious as to what was so interesting. You fiddled around with your fingers. You noticed Mercy's back slouch slightly. 

 

Her eyes abruptly snapped to the TV, your followed soon after. An alarmingly red background with the words ‘ _ News Flash’  showed. _ You and Mercy shared a worried glance. Turning up the volume , you focused your attention on the news reporter, a grim expression on his face. 

“Good night, I'm Kay Thompson bringing you news flash,” you edged closer to the end of your seat, Mercy tucked her loose hair behind her ear. There were people running around in the background, we on phones, some holding mountains of folders and papers, and some shouting orders to others.

 

“ A huge amount of evidence against Overwatch's legitimacy and trustworthiness was brought to the police's attention by an anonymous source about two and a half hours ago. This was brought straight to the UN, long time doubters of Overwatch. Though the files have not been released to the public, we have been told the files are incriminating. Apparently the huge amount of evidence was so alarming it induced an immediate response. The UN quickly held a meeting, which is still ongoing. We have been told this meeting is discussing the Petra's act, a clause that would shut down Overwatch if signed.” Mercy took you hand.

 

“Overwatch has been a huge part in many people's lives, symbolising or just being hope. Many of us, including myself, changed for the better with it.” She was right, you were just a average office worker with a history in the army when Overwatch was founded. At the time you hadn't cared for the politics, shamefully you hadn't even cared for the oppression omnics were getting. But when Overwatch started fighting for them, and people all around you supported you took notice. You couldn't even express how much hope it gave you to see people rejoicing instead of dividing. Overwatch was a symbol of hope and change. You joined without second thought and you had never regretted it. 

 

You anxiety was kicking in. Overwatch had been your everything. You had dedicated yourself to it for years and had worked hard for the entirety of that time. If the Petra's Act away signed, you wouldn't be part of that symbol anymore, just a ‘former agent of that one closed organization’. But that wasn't all of it. Even if it was selfish, your brain lingered on it. If Overwatch disappeared, so would Blackwatch. And with that, the last  _ thriving _ piece, memory, and  _ reminder _ of Gabriel.  You were pulled out of worries by Mercy tightening her hold on your hand. You look at the TV and squeezed her hand back. You weren't sure if it was to comfort her too or to ground yourself before the fog surrounded your head again. 

 

“Please bare with us,” the reporter frowned, concentrating on someone talking to her behind the camera. Her eyes widened slightly before returning to her professional neutralism. Voice darker than before, she spoke

“Two minutes ago final decision was made and all influential members of the UN have signed the Petra's act. All procedures take effect immediately, and Overwatch funding has been cut off. Not only that, but with Overwatch leader Jack Morrison, Gerard Lacroix, and Ana Amari’s recent deaths, there is no-one to oppose or answer questions on the decision,” You were pulled out of staring at the TV by Mercy ripping her hand out of your unconsciously iron grip. You apologized but stopped midway at the sight of tears in her eyes. Tears just seemed to be following you around lately. She put her hand on top of yours again, squeezing your hand. She turned her head away at the sight of their faces on the screen, almost in disgust. Her other hand slammed into the couch, knuckles white from pressing her fingernails into her palm. She almost seemed angry, jaw locked, brows knitted together.

 

“The Petra's act will not take long to be set in place and all Overwatch activity will become.illegal. This entails that all Overwatch agent that are stationed abroad from their original countries will be given a few weeks to arrange themselves for relocation.” It hit you like a bat to your empty head. Large eyes and pulse racing, you rested your elbows on you lap and buried you face in your hands. That meant you would have to leave Switzerland. You would have to leave  _ home _ . Your mind repeated that thought over and over. You saw the words in your mind's eye. You saw the  _ sharp _ edges on them. They morphed into the agonizing picture of Gabe resting his hands on your shoulders. 

 

“I need you to go home and stay there until tomorrow, you need to  _ promise _ me you'll be at home,” her gripped you just a bit harder, voice becoming strained, desperate, hurt. You heard that scarring sound of  _ Jack _ cracking his nose again. You nodded again. He smiled again. He pulled you close and kissed you again. 

 

“Te amo mucho,” he whispered, and eyelash away from your lips once more.

  
  
  


The static followed the pain and you could hardly hear anything again. You barely felt Mercy losely resting her hand on you arm, who was sitting in her own shock-induced world too. The news reporter had just become slight whispering in the corner of your head. You guessed it was the same for Mercy by the way she looking at her other hands palm.  _ Everyone had been feeling it, even you… _

  
  
  


Your last day at work was spent crying goodbyes to everyone and hugging Mercy and Genji. So now you were mourning  _ and _ unemployed. Told to ‘pack up your shit' so you could leave everything that was important to you behind. Work was the only reason you got up up in the morning. Genji was the only reason you trained anymore. Mercy was the only reason you were mentally on this plane of existence. Work gave you an alarm. Genji forced you to keep in shape, physically and skill wise. Mercy gave you some comfort with her usual visits and obvious concern. Jesse  _ had _ give your dull life some humor. Without all that, you were going waste away at a faster rate than ever before.

 

_ “You're shitting me,” you laughed in disbelief, “Stop joking.” _

_ Gabriel smiled, Jesse too.  _

_ “I'm not lying,” Gabriel chuckled. Jesse nodded to you _

 

_ “He's not.” Your mouth dropped open. _

 

_ “You're…  _ **_you_ ** _ are  _ **_forty three_ ** _?” you almost shouted. Gabe laughed again, hints of anxiety in there. Feeling bad you added, _

 

_ “You don't look a fucking second over twenty goddamn five!” Gabriel beamed at you and Jesse cocked an eyebrow. _

 

_ “Wow, thank you,” Gabriel rested a hand on his heart dramatically. You realized what you just let slip and blushed. Gabe was smiling a wonky smile. Jesse was looking between you two, seeing the chemistry and wagging eyebrows at you. You swore you would wring him after this. Jesse had a devilish idea and cleared his throat to get both your attentions, _

 

_ “Ain't it good for you, f/n? Now the age gap between the two o' ya is five small years?” Your face darkened a few shades, but you giggled.  He elbowed Gabriel and continued, _

 

_ “Puts Reyes here back on the option list, eh?” Gabriel replied with a growl, but you just laughed. Gabriel gave you a surprised look. _

 

_ “I guess you're right, cowboy.” you said, eyes meeting Gabes. Gabriel's face was priceless. _

 

You scratched the wood of your bar bench, check resting on it. No alcohol this time, just sober, sad, alone time. You were living in the past, you could recognize that, but the past was so nice you didn't even want to live now. You closed your eyes again.

 

_ You took a deep breathe and hooked your arm around Gabe's big one. He took lead and walked forwards. Entering the Blackwatch cafeteria, you continued towards Genji, Jessee, and Moira's table. Your eyes danced around the room. People who noticed you were staring. You would have been really anxious but you were just so happy to be holding his arm. You looked at Gabe's face he wasn't panicked either. You gave his arm a squeeze and his eyes met yours, grins breaking out on your faces. Your arms untangled to only have your hand intertwine instead. You reached the table to a raised eyebrow of Genji. Moira looked unfazed, as usual. Jesse was just smiling. You and Gabe sat down. _

 

_ “Were dating now!” you celebrated, Gabe was happy with your excitement. To your dismay, Genji huffed angrily. You smile dropped and Gabe faced Genji. Before you could ask anything, you jumped at a sudden ‘Yes!’ from mcree. Genji dug out his wallet from his bag. _

You sniffed, wiping more tears from your eyes. You smiled at the memory, remembering just how angry Gabe got with the two after finding out they bet on whether you two would end up together. They had a bad set of training lessons that week.  _ Good times _ , your mind was signing to you. Your heart was dancing happily, as your mind played it's song. Happy memories made  _ you _ happy. They were addicting to indulge in, like dropping everything and taking a break from life. They always tasted sweet and gave you that certain high. 

  
  


But everything had an aftertaste. The sweetness would fade fast and leave behind salty tears. And when the aftertaste comes you wonder if the short, sweet high was worth it. The song slowed and darkened. Fog building up, static humming too. _‘Gone times. Dead times. Never to return times.’_ You couldn't see anything anymore, just dark, grey mist. The pressure of the buzzing sounds building gradually. The volume turning up inch by inch. _Overwatch was gone. Blackwatch was gone. Jesse, Genji,_ _and Mercy was gone._ The sound was piercing, like digging toothpicks under your nails and kicking a wall. Like using a cheese grater in place of a foot sander. _Gerard is gone. Ana is gone. Gabriel is dead. Gone._ ** _Never. To. Return._** You were on your knees, holding you ears. Trying to do _something_ to stop the static. The panic of being trapped in your own personalized prison was eating you alive. _Jack Morrison_ ** _lives._** You let out a scream, desperate and loud. 

 

Your sight returned and you were on the floor, sitting inside pool of your own tears. In a haze  you stood up. You had found something in yourself. You nabbed a whisky bottle and took a big gulp. 

 

_ Morrison  _ **_lives_ ** _. _

 

_ You strode to your coffee table.int he dining room, throwing the coaster out of the way you held the card to the light. _

 

_ He... _ **_lives._ **

  
  


_ “What gives him the right? How dare he?”  _

 

You turned it over.

>  


	6. Chapter 6

You found a phone number imprinted on the other side of the card. You dug out your phone and started dialing.

 

_ Gabriel Reyes is dead… _

 

The phone rang, and the Talon recruiters sly voice picked up.

 

“Miss?” You heard the snarl-like smile in his voice.

 

“I accept your offer,” you replied coldly. He hung up without another comment. Your phone timed out and you saw your disheveled features in the black screen. Something inside of you was afraid of the gleam in your eyes, but it was quickly corned and beaten by the rest of you.  You forced air in and out of your nose.

 

_ Jack Morrison is alive.  _

 

Card still in hand, you flipped it back over.   _ Retribution. _ Jack did something. He caused something. He hurt someone. You could only half answer what and who, you still had questions. 

  
  


**_And you were going to get answers._ **

 

Your knees toppled and you kneeled on the chilly floor. You chuckled. 

 

_ You would hunt him if you had to. _

 

The convulsions of laughing was making your heart pound viciously. 

 

_ He’ll answer everything. _

 

The chuckling became louder giggles. You smiled wickedly, staring into your own reflection again. 

 

_ It doesn't matter if he needs to be at the end of a gun to do it. _

 

Your shoulders rocked with your vision. 

 

_ Or the edge of a knife. _

 

Your giggles turned to laughs.

 

“ _ Why are  _ **_you_ ** _ alive?”  _

 

Your laughs were thunderous, your heart took after them. The eyes of the person in the phone were swirling. You suffocated on a ‘ _ ha’  _ because of the doorbell.

 

“ _ Ding!     Ding! DING! DING!  _ **_DING.”_ ** you yelled in you head.  You scraped yourself off the floor. It was the recruiter. He was wearing the same unusual clothes, just this time with a belt. It had one, visible, cylinder pocket, the rest was hidden under his hoodie. He smiled calmly at you state. You thought messy hair, heaving, and crazy eyes would set off some reaction. But he just looked at you like this is what he expected this.   _ He smiles to much _ , you growled to yourself. You gave him a sarcastic smile back, his dropped slightly.  _ Good. _ He pushed past you again and flocked straight to the dining table. He swiftly yanked out  _ that _ tablet again. You openly expressed your disgust at it on your face. He smirked slightly. The tablet started up, a contract appearing on the screen.  Head down, you stared at the recruiter with thin eyes. His face was neutral now, eyes half lidded, lips curled down a little, and pupils dull.

 

“All you need to do is sign,  _ miss,” _ he hissed his ‘s’ like a snake, accenting to spite you. He held a tablet pen to you. You huffed and started reading the contract. You work towards your goal, and help Talon on a few other missions, in return they supply you, pay you, and provide accommodation. You hadn't expected a place to live, but you weren't complaining. It was basically just a job.  _ Well, I  _ **_am_ ** _ unemployed now.  _ You saw no big flaw in your quick skim through and yanked the pen away from him.

 

“Why is it digital, don't you use paper?” you touched the pen to the screen.  _ This is it. _ Your heart skipped a few beats and the breath was kicked out of your lungs. You signed you name.

 

_ Retribution. _

 

The recruiter smiled almost warmly. You replied with a suspicious look. You knew that smile wasn't well-intentioned, his eyes said it all. 

 

“Because paper is destructible. Digital is forever,” he said, that foul smirk covering his face. Systems on alert, you drilled your gaze into his. His wasn't cold anymore, they were somewhere between angry and happy. Murderous eyes. You alarms proving to be right, he lunged at you, something sharp in hand. You didn't have time to try and guess what he was holding, you just threw yourself out the way. He tumbled and landed on his knees. You swiveled around. He was holding a syringe full of some dark purple liquid. It shined like pearls under the light.  He cursed and jumped back up. He was charging at you before you could even inhale. You jumped out the way again and ended up behind him. He turned his head to you kicking the back of his knees with everything you had. He crumpled. The back of his head thudding against the ground stained your ears. He groaned. You started for the door. You squealed as his hand crushed your ankle and you fell down too. Your nose hit the floor first. At first it didn't feel like anything. You could hardly breathe out of it. You gasped when the pain kicked in. It was broken.You were dazed, vision fuzzy from hitting the hardwood.  By the time the room had returned to something conceivable there was a hand grasping for your throat. And then wicked face of the recruiter showed itself. He scooped up the syringe. You were fighting for air and squirming. Your hands clawed at his wrist, trying to pry it off you neck.His face got closer,

 

“I feel so alive. Don't you?” he chuckled maniacally. The syringe was close to your neck. You panicked. This man was taller and heavier than you, you couldn't throw him off. In desperation you fought your instinct and stopped clawing at his wrist. You sent a finger and nail at his eye. You gagged at the wetness on your fingertips. He shouted in pain and jerked his head back. His jerk made his hand draw the syringe further from your neck. You took the chance to scratch his hand hard, he let for of the syringe. You reached it and crunched the syringe in your palm. The glass shattered. You forgot the horror of plunging a finger into someone's eye by the pain of glass embedding itself into your flesh. You hand shook in agony when the purple liquid covered your hand. You saw the skin turn a horrifying white, the colour in your skin evaporating into steam.  You gulped down air, eyes widening at the sight. The man had started to suck up the pain of his eye. You thought quickly and grabbed the biggest shard of glass you could see and thrust it into his side. He cried out again. You pushed him back, he fell from his crouched position above you, he was finally off. He was now resting on his elbow, stomach up, holding his side with his eye closed. You took the chance and kicked the glass shard, which he was yet to pull out. You tried blocked the sight of the glass shard pushing into his body. He yelled and rolled over. You stood up quickly and made a run for it. You assumed he took a jump because before you knew it your head was being yanked back, he had you hair.

 

“If you don't want the syringe, I guess I'll just have to find another way of knocking you out!” he snarled. He pulled you close to him and you elbowed his side. You must have struck close to bull's-eye because he hunched over in pain. You wrapped both arms around his head and used your whole body weight to flip him. Something must have caught because you got yanked with him. Surprisingly, you balanced yourself and didn't fall, whatever stuck to him detached.  You heard a faint  _ ‘Tink’ _ over your own heavy breaths. The man was on his back, hoodie pushed up and stomach exposed. You could see the glass wound. He shook his head and went to stand up.  But stopped to stare at something sparkly on the ground. You looked glanced down, it was a grenade pin. Your stomach nearly dropped through the floor. The recruiter scrambled to pull the bottom of his hoodie out of his view. On his belt was three orbs, all full of a similar purple substance to the syringe. This one was a lighter shade, almost pink looking. It was a gas. Your breathe got sucked out of you, dread seizing you. When you looked closer you saw all but one had their pins in. 

 

“Oh shit,” you heard the Talon agent speak before a loud hissing sound filled the room. The pink-purple gas followed after. You couldn't see, and you certainly couldn't breathe either. You tried you best to fight your will to inhale but it didn't work and you took sharp, painful breathes. Your vision was slipping out of place, everything seemed to be melting.You were panicking, obviously beginning to faint. You thought your eyelids were closing, but you didn't know. The drowsiness started taking control. You felt like you were wobbling, you probably were. The last thing you saw was the Talon recruiter stepping out from behind the gas, clicking a mask over his face. 

  
  


_ You stepped into the shower, basically moaning at the feeling of hot water hitting your skin. Closing your eyes, you felt content. You let yourself soak for a bit and began to hum to the song you had put on. Your hips swayed to the music.You took some shower gel, and dragged your hands across your curves whilst dancing. It was good to appreciate your own body sometimes. You rubbed the soap in and joined in the chorus to the song with the singer. Once it was over you were back to making sure all the soap was off you whilst swaying. You flipped, face to the wall. Still swinging your hips and butt around in (what you thought) was a somewhat sexy way, you grabbed shampoo. You were scratching it in when you heard a rustle behind you. You froze. Slowly turning around you saw Gabriel's smirking face.  _

 

_ “How long have I had an audience for?” you questioned, embarrassed. He blushed a little but crossed his arms.  _

 

_ “Long enough for me to get a little aroused,” he played, you snorted loudly.  _

 

_ “Are you going to join me or just watch? Because I gotta let you know you need to pay to watch.” he laughed this time, taking off his shirt. _

 

_ “I'll join as long as I get half the profits we make,”  _

 

_ “Half! I'll split 30% to you,” you teased, acting outraged. “We all know that everyone's here for  _ **_me_ ** _ anyway,” you posed, pouting innocently. Gabriel climbed into the shower with you, resting his hands on your hips. _

 

_ “Damn right,” he growled, deep voice resonating inside you. You smiled at him lovingly. _

  
  


You eyes shot open to a bright room and the end of a bed. It had dark concrete walls that looked like the paint had scratched off decades ago. The bed frame was rusted and looked like it would crumble any second now. There was a door in front of you. You took a look at the bed you were on, a cheap old one with a spring mattress and white covers. And, to your great disturbance, the sheets you lay on had dark brownish-red stains on them. 

 

“W-where…..” you mumbled. You flinched at the deep pain in you chest. 

 

“Don't talk.” Some deep voice commanded. You froze, slowly turning to see who was there. A large, broad man stood in my the corner. He was wearing a long, black, raincoat? He had a owl skull for a face so you couldn't make out much more than leather, spikes, and black. His figure rang a bell to you. 

 

“H-How long was I out?” you questioned, more confident than you ever would have expected from yourself. He growled, the rough noise reverberated in your chest. His fists clenched, but he just huffed and turned his head away. His hands relaxed again,

 

“A few days, Your lucky the recruiter was kind enough to get you a gas mask too. Anymore and your heart wouldn't be working now.” He told you in his smoker voice. You stared into the black holes in his mask, he stared back. Frowning, you tried to remember where you had seen him before. He snapped his head away eventually and walked towards the door. It clicked,

 

“Wait!” He stopped midway, still facing away from you. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

 

“You're…” He jerked, shoulder scrunching upwards. He sat there in anticipation.

 

“..you're the Reaper, right?” He took a moment, but he relaxed again. He sighed in annoyance at you. You gave him an scowl. Reaper turned his head back to the door and ignored you before striding out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I haven't spell checked the last chapter yet. But I have uploaded an entire new one???? Anyway hope you enjoy and feedback, advice, or random thoughts are enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me longer than usual to write, had some writers block!

Reaper didn't return, but two armed agents did. They walked in, fully armoured, and stood by the door. They were wearing the usual red and black stormtrooper like mask. They held big black and grey pulse rifles, a gun you only knew off because of Overwatch. You had helped Gabe and Jack ( _ Ouch)  _ dig into talon and find what they were working on. You had discovered they had been working on a gun,  _ like there weren't enough of those already _ . 

 

“Get up, Lady, your being sent to interrogation,” one said, pointing to the door with his gun. Confused, you replied

 

“Interrogation? What kind of information would you need from  _ me _ ?” you sat up, swinging your legs off the bed. You flinched at the twang of pain in your chest, but it was wearing off.  One of the guards tilted his head to the side, staring at his gun. He turned it over,

 

“Don't make this difficult.” You smiled at him innocently,

 

“Wouldn't dream of it,  _ sir.” _ you got up and walked to the door. They let you pass but immediately joined your side and guided you down the hall. They rubbed right up against you, making sure you were at arm's distance. The hallway was lit brightly, but the atmosphere didn't seem to get the memo. The large hallway was empty, you and the guards being the only breathing things in the room. There were door every 5 meters, but every other door was closed. Anything open was a small dark room who's main source of light was the hallway. There was a chair in the tiny rooms, and one big mirror. The wall behind the chair had a large number painted on. You pieced together that that was a one way window, the closed doors must have been the other side of the window and that the tiny room you kept seeing was an interrogation room. They were leading you to another little prison for god knows how long.  Your heart thumped in anticipation. 

 

Reaper strode round the corner and turned into one of the interrogation rooms. He moved fast and his feet hit the floor hard, aggressively even. Your interest peaked when a tall slender lady dressed in purple followed him into the room. She had one long high ponytail.  _ How do you even manage all that hair? _  You commented. Her walk was confident and elegant, and a hell of a lot lighter than Reaper’s.  _ Almost like a ballerina. _ You flashed through a series of emotions when the guards took you into the same small room as Reaper and the woman. Like the rest, it was dim and you couldn't see much. It didn't help that your eyes were still adjusting to the dark room. They sat you down, and you let them strap you down. You were too afraid to protest the straps; They had guns, you had chest pain.  Seeing the lady close up she had a long slender figure, and a  _ lot _ of leg. You could tell she was beautiful from her outline. Butterflies flapped around in your stomach when the guard left and closed the door. With the only light gone, everything was black except two red dots, glowing through the dark. You stared at them, they looked like eyes some little kid would imagine in the dark when they were scared.  A light above you slowly lit up, only barely. The red dots faded into Reapers face, who was staring at you too. You gaze jerked away and towards the woman. She was walking closer to you. Your breathe picked up. She was getting closer, her face slowly coming into the light. You bit your lip in anxiety, she was smirking at you. Your eyes widened at the sight of her blue skin. She looked like a corpse. Like someone who had drowned. Like someone who choked. But she was breathing.  _ Smirking  _ at you, Amber eyes looking into yours. She chuckled, amused by your reaction you assumed. Your eyebrows dropped, trying to recognize where you had seen her face before. 

 

“Est-ce que tu me reconnais, mon ami?”  _ French _ ?  You studied her more. Reaper crossed his arms almost impatiently. She had a long, oval face and plump lips. Her nose was long and Slim, her eyebrows shaped perfectly. Static built up quickly in you.

 

“ _ Amelie? _ ” you murmured under your breath. She bent down, face close to yours. She placed a hand under your chin and whispered bittersweetly, 

 

“Oh, chéri, she died long ago,” her lips curled upwards, her grip on your face tightening Eventually she was just clawing your face with her nails. You struggled a bit, whimpering slightly. She threw your face back and let go. You were trembling. _Amelie Lacroix._ _She's………………._ You felt more tears at your eyes and blinked them away. She scoffed. Amelie stepped back slightly, and turned to Reaper who changed his gaze from your face to hers. He shifted when Amelie talked,

 

“You must forgive me, Reaper.” he grumbled and turned his face back to you. You replied with your own eyes.  He must have saw your tears because he quickly turned his face away again.  _ Amelie. _ You fought for air and looked deep into Amelie's eyes, who was now facing you again. 

 

“What did they do to you, Amelie?” 

 

She sat down lightly on your lap. You flinched at her touch on your cheek. She was being tender. Half lidded eyes she sung softly,

 

“What did I tell you?” her hand came off your face, but you were stuck in her eyes. Humming returning again adding more chaos to the confusion in your mind.  _ Amelie is here. _ You were breathing hard again, tears still spilling out of your eyes. She gave you a pitiful face.  _ With Talon? _

 

“Ame-” she struck you across the face, hard. The skin searing and heating up quickly. Reaper huffed, his eyes still strained on you. Amelie leaned into you, placing her hand on your shoulders softly. Her lips were next to your ears.

 

“Amelie is  _ dead _ .” she whispered. The sqreaching cut through your mind, like nails across a chalkboard. She pulled back and smiled coldly. After a moment's silence she turned to Reaper and nodded.  He turned his gaze back to you, lingering slightly. He left, probably to go stand behind the window. You had learnt the basics of interrogation before, Gabriel had taught you.You were dragged back to the confusion of Amelie with her rubbing where she hit you. 

 

“Call me Widowmaker,” You couldn't see over the tears in your eyes, you couldn't think over the digging of the static, you couldn't feel anything over the despair of seeing the remnants of a friend.  

  
  


_ You licked your lips, you were grinning like a child knowing they were doing something naughty. By his voice, he was too.  _

 

_ “What would you want to do, Reyes?” you asked smugly, your core was on fire. You shifted and crossed you legs ignoring the temptation to touch  _ **_there_ ** _.  _

 

_ “Maybe we could do some fun things in my office? Maybe even on my desk?” he suggested in a husky voice. You shivered at the deep vibrations his voice gave you. You shifted your ear piece. _

 

_ “Like what,  _ **_commander_ ** _?” you purred. He chuckled darkly. You bit your bottom lip, rubbing your thighs together. You jumped at the sound of people joining the call. You panicked, and we're about to tell Gabe. _

 

_ “The way you say that's pretty hot,  _ **_agent_ ** _.” Your face exploded into red and you slapped a hand to your face. You heard Jesse burst out in cries of laughter, almost scream-laughing. Genji just scoffed, a little embarrassed to bump into you and Gabe’s intimate time. You thought about the situation you just dug yourself into and started laughing too.  _

 

_ “ _ **_WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!”_ ** _ Gabriel shouted into the call, obviously also embarrassed. _

 

_ “Who would have thought! The Commanders kinky for titles, Genji!”  Jesse was probably doubling over from how loud his laughter was.  _

 

_ “Jesse!” you shouted, knowing Mccree was digging himself a grave.  _

 

You blinked to  _ Widowmaker _ studying you closely. You had sunk back into your own world, and she had seen that. She stared at you with curiosity, and maybe some familiarity. With the colour of her skin you weren't sure what they had done to her. Maybe she had turned to her memories before too. When she saw you had returned from your escapism she continued without a comment,

 

“I need you to tell me where Gabriel Reyes is,” she whispered. Eyes with building fire she held your face again. You inhaled sharply at his name. 

 

“What do you mean?” you breathed. She looked at the window for a second. You turned to it too.  _ There must be someone there _ . It didn't matter, they weren't helping you.  Her hand cracked across your face again, her face neutral, but her eyes in a frenzy. She got off you, and loomed high above you. 

 

“That's not an answer,” she told you, quiet but stern. 

 

“W-what?” With a grunt she kicked your stomach. Winded, you dropped your head. 

 

“What happened to Gabriel Reyes?” the pain in your stomach was making you dizzy, you face burning too.  You stared at the ground.  _ What did happen _ ?

 

_ You relished in the feeling of him coming down from his high. He shuddered one last time time before pulling out. He stood still for a second, your legs still wrapped around his waist, recovering. You just admired his body. Gabe handed you a wet towel. You smiled at him, and he did the same to you. You hopped off his desk and gathered your clothes back up. He pulled on his trousers and zipped them up.  You both had to get respectable quick, you couldn't risk someone like  _ **_Jesse_ ** _ walking in. You were halfway through buttoning up your shirt when his hands snaked themselves around you. He rested his chin on top of yours and rocked lightly. You sighed happily. _

 

_ “We should do that again sometime.” you murmured quietly, placing a hand over his. He hummed an agreement.  _

 

_ “Maybe even tomorrow?” He raised an eyebrow. _

 

_ “Why don't we just make it daily?” Gabe squeezed you. You flipped in his arms and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down a little so you could actually reach.  _

 

_ “Though that sounds amazing, but I don't think I can physically handle that,” he gave a cocky smile, “ I'll visit you every day though!” you gave his nose a short peck and broke the hug to put some trousers on. _

  
  


_ What happened to Gabriel Reyes? _

 

_ Widowmaker _ was level to you again. Knelt down, examining every part of you face closely. Her lips were in a thin line, but it was obvious her mind was racing. You did it too, you had seen it in the mirror, in windows reflections, in the black of your phone screen. 

 

She got up again. Staring down at you. She reeled her hand back and punched you. Not hard, but hard enough to leave a dark bruise.

 

“I'm getting impatient. I won't give you forever.” she circled slowly round to the pack of you. Her elegant walk making her look like a queen pitying the peasants. Her face close to your ear she told you,

 

“If you need hints, I would tell you to remember what our recruiter told you. But I can tell your on the right track, mon ami”  _ What were they trying to make you say? _ You asked, but you already knew the answer. You head was spinning, the pain just sending you further into your cluttered mind.  Widow took a handful of your hair and yanked your head pack. You winced and shouted in pain. 

 

_ What happened to Gabriel Reyes?  _ Your mind was screaming.  Widow was looking into your eyes. She didn't ask again, she must have known you were already thinking it. She tilted her head from side to side, looking deep into your eyes.  _ Amelie, what did they do to you _ ? Her eyes glowed and intimidating amber, they used to be a soft brown that everyone could melt into. Now they were cages. It made you uncomfortable, not wanting her to see the pieces your mind was in. 

 

_ What happened to Gabriel Reyes? _ You felt your eyes mist over again and  _ Widowmaker _ just chuckled.

 

_ You almost skipped down the hall, briskly making your way to Gabe's office.  Your heart jumped when you reached the door. You shifted your skirt and made sure your hair was fine. You didn't know how you still got so excited about seeing him, you had been dating for years now, but you took it as a sign of a healthy relationship. You raised your hand to knock but stopped abruptly at the sound of Commander Morrison's voice. _

 

_ “You get in, you get him out. It doesn't matter what he did to Gerard, you  _ **_cannot_ ** _ hurt him.” You heard Jack saying angrily. _

 

 _“What do you_ ** _mean it doesn't matter what he did to Gerard?!_** **_He's in a fucking coma, Jack!”_** _Gabriel basically screamed. Gerard and Gabriel were close, you were close to Amelie. When Gerard was injured, Gabriel took it very badly. You had tried to comfort him, but it didn't help that you were taking it hard too._

 

_ “He is a very powerful businessman, Reyes, you can't just kill him! Do you know what that will cause?” Commander Morrison returned. _

 

_ “Then what makes us able to just lock him up!”  Commander Morrison just scoffed.  _

 

_ “I'm the Commander here, Reyes, you listen to my orders,” you jumped and tried to stagger away from the door at the sound of nearing footsteps. But the door opened before you could and Jack looked a little startled by your presence. He composed himself quickly, he was good at that. He gave a quick nod and a ‘agent’ and slipped past you. You walked into the room with Gabriel staring at the floor. You wrapped your arms around him and he leaned into you. You tried to get him to talk, but he seemed to have closed himself in you his mind. You resorted to just giving him something to squeeze when he needed to. _

 

You knew the answer, but your throat didn't want to spit out the answer. Amelie stood in front of you again, examining a new tattoo on her arm. Her face showed no emotion, she just appeared to be looking at it for the sake of using her eyes. She looked up at you, tilting her head unexpectedly. You started breathing heavy again, feeling nautious and out of it.  She gave you a moment, and when you didn't respond, she slapped you. You were going to cry again.

 

“What happened to Gabriel Reyes?!” She shouted angrily at you. You didn't reply again, you didn't want to say his name. She elbowed your face, grabbing your hair to make you look at her. 

 

_ “What happened to Gabriel Reyes” _ It echoed in your mind when she said it. Your vision slipped, and before you knew it you were huddled inside yourself, looking through images. You and Gabe hugging. Gabe holding you shoulder desperately. Jack Morrison tutting at your kiss. Jack Morrisons Betrayal video. Jack Morrison's Grave stone.  _ Gabriel's gravestone. _

 

Widowmaker slapped you again, the pain didn't.do much, your were drowning in static. Widow got close to your face again, Her eyes burning into your mind.

 

“What happened to Gabriel Reyes?” She seethed. Your pulse racing with your thought, you gave up trying to fight the static and repeated what the static screamed to you.

 

“Jack Morrison,” Widow pulled your hair a little more and smiled wickedly. “Jack Morrison killed Gabe!” You shouted, clamping your eyes to try and wash away the picture of Gabe clutching your shoulders. You were so close to throwing up.

 

“And where is Gabriel Reyes?” Widowmaker yelled at you. You cracked, and the flood gates in your eyes broke open.

 

“Dead.” you whimpered. Widow slapped you again. Your mind was burning down. It felt like your heart was trying to self destruct. She was still grinning at you. You were glad you had tears to blur her dead face. 

 

“LOUDER!”

 

 “Dead! DEAD! DEAD! _DEAD!_ ** _DEAD!”_** you panted, and widow released your hair. You sat there, crying and trembling. You knitted your brows together and closed your eyes again. You had already made the decision, but now you were sure. _It doesn't matter what happened to Amelie._ It didn't matter if you had to work with murderers. _It didn't matter what Talon did._

 

_ I'm here for retribution. _

  
  
  
  


**_I'm here for Jack._ **

  
  
  
  


She stepped back and crossed her arms behind her back. 

 

“That's all I needed to hear, cheri.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mainly about solidifying our motive and opinion on Talon. Hope that's actually what it came across as LMAO. 
> 
> Advice and feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

You glared at Widow. Your eyes locked, you knew she got the ‘Die.’ message from your eyes. She turned behind her to the sound of a door opening. She snapped her head back quickly and you almost jumped out of you skin at the sudden softness her eyes. She flashed you an apologetic face that pleaded ‘sorry’. But it was gone as soon as it came when Reaper pounded into the room. Widow turned and nodded blankly to Reaper and left. 

 

You stared at him whilst he worked on unbuckling your from the chair.  You observed the way he moved sharply and aggressively, like he was constantly irritated. He finished unbinding you and you placed a hand on your wrist, cringing at the pins and needles of blood returning to your hands. Reaper straightened again and looked back at you. You both sat there for a while, curiosity painting your face, mask covering his. 

 

“What are you looking at?” He grumbled in an agitated tone. Reapers face turned to the side and he crossed his arms.

 

“If you want to cover your face so bad,” he shifted at the mention of his face, “why do you have so many holes in your mask?” You questioned, pointing a finger at him. He scoffed, a higher pitch than his normal voice.  _ Did….Did he just laugh? _ You were stunned. You sat there in shock before realizing you were sitting with your gob open, staring at him and turned to look in window reflection. One cheek was cherry pink, the other swollen slightly. You pulled up your top trying to find where WidowMaker kicked you. A deep purple mark smiled back at you from your stomach, Reaper grumbled at the sight of it. You raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to why a well-known murderer was interested in your injuries. He just turned away,

 

“Follow me,  _ agent.” _

  
  


You trailed behind Reaper closely down the same dead hall and past the room you woke up in. You were shocked to see that a simple turn of a corner lead you to a much livelier place. There were a few guards, standing and chatting, a man walking briskly down the hall with another tablet in hand like the recruiter had, but what really got your attention was the huge window on the left side of the hall. It looked down upon a courtyard of people. They were all wearing black T-shirts and black pants; Women wore yoga pants, men wore loose sweatpants. Your eyes quickly landed on yet  _ another _ purple lady. She stood out like a  fly in drink wearing all that colour. The woman stood in front of everyone, screaming what you guessed were commands because people quickly shifted into a line. The sky was grey and it wasn’t snowing.  _ Where am I? _

 

You and Reaper turned another corner, before he abruptly stopped in front of a door. You tried not to walk straight into him but ended up just placing your hands on his back. He gave you a threatening side eye. Maybe it was a curious side eye, he was wearing a mask. He stepped aside and you took it as cue to step up to the door. You stood there expectantly but nothing happened. Reaper tutted impatiently and roughly grabbed your wrist. His claws dug right into your skin and you hissed in pain. He jerked your hand towards a scanner next to the door and placed your hand on it. His grip loosened slightly. A light ‘beep’ came from the scanner and the door slid open. You tore your hand from his grip, rubbing at the scratches his edge-fingers gave you. You frowned at him and entered the room, Reaper following. It was a semi decent sized room! There was a double bed that looked significantly more expensive than the single hospital bed you woke up to, a large dresser, storage and a door you assumed to be the shower room and toilet. It made you think of your early recruit days in Overwatch, you had jumped into the room, bubbling with excitement, now you stood  _ here _ in anger.  _ What had Jack made you do? _ Your lips pursed, with clenched fists.  _ Join a terrorist organization that you spent years fighting. _ Your breathing quickened.  _ What had he done to you?  _ You felt anger filled tears at your eyes and quickly held your breath. You were too tired to start breaking down again so you cleared your head and spun around to take in the room. You stopped at the sight of Reaper still present, watching your reaction silently. 

 

“Stay here,” he ordered you.

  
  


He returned with an ice pack and a tube of medicine. You sat on the edge of the bed and he joined too. Apparently he was going to treat you. You tilted to face him and waited. He carefully unscrewed the cap on the tube, those damn claws making everything fidgety. The sight of his hands reminded you of the claw marks on your wrist and you flipped your hand to see the cuts. You traced a finger over them, smearing the blood seeping out. 

 

“Sorry,” Reaper almost whispered. You jumped and looked at him weirdly.  _ Did a cold psychopath just say sorry for scratching me? _ He pushed some of that mysterious medicine out of the tube, it glowed a neon yellow. Reaper squeezed some of it on his finger pad and carefully spread it on your wrist. You breathed slowly, feeling very uncomfortable at how intimate this felt. Once he was done  _ stroking _ that into your wrist he got more and reached for your cheek. Your panic levels soared at the sight of Gabriel standing at the end of the bed, arms crossed and glaring at Reaper.  _ He always was the jealous type.  _ You wrenched your head back and Reaper seized up. You gulped and breathed hard. You tugged your head from the static in your ears and chuckled nervously.

 

“Not with those claws,” You tried to justify. Reaper relaxed and took off his glove. His hands were big, and looked rough. His skin was bleached with blotches of darker skin scattered across his hand. His cuticles where a dark grey and his knuckles were littered with cuts. Even if they were just his hands, he was  _ ugly.  _ You tried your best to hide your thoughts from showing, it seemed to work by the absence of a reaction on Reapers side. He put more liquid sunshine on his finger and reached for your face again. You wrestled yourself in your mind to remain calm.  _ You have no more excuses. _ You argued. His hand brushed lightly on your cheek, too delicate for such a big, aggressive man. Gabriel was at the foot of the bed again, huffing and shaking his head.  _ I’m sorry. _ You told him mentally. Your breathe was picking up again, you darted your eyes around looking for something to distract yourself with. Your eyes drifted to Reapers discarded glove. 

 

“Aren’t those spikes a safety hazard to you?,” You asked with nervous giggles. He stopped, dropping his hand away from your cheek to look at his glove. 

‘Watch it,” he growled. You gave him a shrug and a smirk. Your heart ached at your resemblance to Gabe. Reaper's mask lingered on you for a bit.

 

_ You glanced around nervously, reluctantly being dragged away by Commander Morrison. Your pleading eyes met Gabriel’s, he just shrugged at you. You frowned like a child at him as the door cut your view and Commander Morrison pulled you around the corner. You turned to see a pink-faced Morrison, smiling at you. His crystal blue eyes were inching down you, lower and lower. Commander Morrison had organized a get together after work with Gabriel. You almost had a heart attack when Commander Reyes came to ask you to join them during break. You were anxious to drink next to your bosses,  _ **_but how could you refuse that handsome face?_ ** _ You had shown up in a tight-fitting shirt and yoga pants, also quite skin tight. You weren’t going for anything skimpy, but you definitely wanted to leave a good impression on Commander Reyes, maybe even blue eyes.  _

 

_ Commander Morrison hadn’t let go of your hand, and his touch made your skin itch. He returned his gaze to your face, done analyzing your body.  _

 

_ “I’m sure you get this a lot, but you’re pretty,” he said quietly. His low, grumbling voice intruded your ears and wracked your head. The strong alcohol in his breath almost made you cough. Commander Morrison raised a suggestive eyebrow at you and your face burned.  _

 

_ “Thank you, Commander, but you’re quite drunk.” You chuckled and leaned against the wall beside the door. Jack took a small step towards you, his beautiful posterboy face making you shaky.  _

 

_ “Just ‘cuz I’m drunk doesn’t mean you’re not pretty,” He said painfully slowly.  You hugged your sides and looked away from his gaze. You sat there in silence for a bit, staring at the foot of the door. A soft hand held your chin and turned you back to Commander Morrison. He was close to you- too close. Commander Morrison placed a hand on your back and rubbed circles into it. _

 

_ “Commander?” Before you could protest, his ocean eyes were zooming close to you. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to yours. You just gawked at him, trying to collect your thoughts. He turned his head gave your lip a bite. You tried to shout for him to stop but he just took the chance to invite his tongue into your mouth. The feeling made you cringe and you placed a hand on his chest, trying to push him. He just pushed back, hand coming off your back to try and lift your leg up to his waist. Your back was pressed against the wall, you couldn’t move. Your shouts died in his mouth, and Commander Morrison was too drunk to acknowledge them. Your fighting increased when the door slid open.  _

 

_ “Fine, I’ll save your ass, but just this…” Out of the corner of your eyes you saw the feet of Gabriel. They stopped suddenly, facing you and Commander Morrison. You could hardly breathe, and Commander Morrison looked like he wanted to eat faces for a while. You pushed Commander Morrison’s chest harder, but he didn’t budge.  _ **_Jack, what have you done!_ ** _ Your heart fell when the footsteps quickly walked away, disappearing out of view down the hall. You almost cried when the thudding faded into the sound of Jack trying to kiss you.  _ **_So much for my good impression,_ ** _  you laughed at yourself.  _ **_That’s it. Now he’s never going to like me._ ** _ In desperation to get out of this situation fast you kicked Jack away from you. His lips tore away from yours. He stumbled back, face not hiding his hurt.  _

 

_ “I-I’m sorry, I…” You couldn’t finish the sentence. You dashed down the hall, preparing your explanation in your head. _

 

You clamped your eyes tight and groaned. You felt a sharp prick at your cheek and tore your head back. You finally opened your eyes As the white turned to purple you sat up. Gabriels face faded quickly and you jumped at the sight of someone new. It was the lady from the courtyard, leaning above you. You sat up and she stepped back. You took in her odd appearance. She was wearing a dark grey coat that looked like it had a really loose turtleneck.  _ Everyone dresses weird here _ . Her arms were covered in a purple to blue gradient skin-tight suit. Gloves covered her hands, those long nails showing through the end. Wires ran from her fingers into her coat and you noticed parts of her were glowing. She looked,  _ electronic _ .  Her hair was parted from the side, a black to purple, to white ombre on it The other side of her hair was shaved, circular patterns on it. She gave you a questioning look at your staring.

 

“I love your hair,” You commented. She smiled and extended a friendly hand.

 

“Sombra, nice to meet you,”  Her dark purple eyes flashed under the light.

 

“Y/n,” You replied. Her grip was hard. 

 

“I’ve been sent to come get you for testing,” she said, you nodded an acknowledgement. You stood up and cracked your joints.

 

“You’re lucky you don’t have to go through starter training, it’s the worst one,” she exclaimed happily, “but unfortunate you still have to go through testing.” Her face dropped, and you sighed. She went back to digging under her nails. You noticed a set of clothes on the end of the bed and pointed at them questioningly. Sombra nodded and sat on the bed, back facing you. You  started pulling your shirt over your head. 

“You know, your relationship with Reyes got you kicked up to top of class, they expect a lot from you.” Sombra said nonchalantly. You turned to face her, halfway through pulling the yoga pants. She was smiling devilishly at peaking your interest. She looked menacing, the shadows in her face accentuated under the light. She tilted her head to the side and played with her nails again.

 

“Looks like your  _ dead _ boyfriend did do you  _ some _ good,” You sat there in disbelief at her words. You pulled on the yoga pants and stomped your feet into your shoes. 

 

“How much do you know about me?” You growled, holding your jaw tight. Sombra stood up and walked towards you. She laughed,

 

“I’m a hacker, cielo.  _ I know everything about everyone. _ ” She grinned, tapping your nose before spinning on her heels. You blinked at her and chased her out the door.

 

Sombra took you down a flight of stairs and towards the courtyard. The door opened and you were greeted with a dozen curious faces.  You kept a neutral face and followed sombra outside, trying to ignore all the eyes on you. It wasn’t warm, but it wasn’t cold. You definitely weren’t in Switzerland anymore. You swallowed the building panic in you and turned back to Sombra. But almost regurgitated that anxiety when you saw Widowmaker and Reaper in the corner, Widowmaker holding a clipboard. Sombra pushed you to stand among the other agents.

 

“Alright, class, get to stretching before we start tests,” Sombra clapped her hands together, “And remember, you fail this test, you get thrown out. I don’t think I have to remind everyone what happens to discarded members, do I?” She cracked her knuckles, the disturbing sound cut through the crowd’s silence like a hot knife to flesh. Static started in your ears.

 

“Todays test is hand to hand! You will be versing me today, bad luck for all of you, this is going to be a hard test.” She boasted smugly.

 

“Sombra,” Reaper warned from the corner. Sombra laughed and waved her hand. Everyone spread out to stretch, the sound of footsteps temporarily override the static. You were trying to reach your toes when a pair of feet came into view. You straightened to a tall woman, hand extended and beaming.  

 

“Nihao! I’m Omen, but you can call me Li Yong!” You took her hand cautiously, just waiting for her to start smiling wickedly at you. She didn't, her face stayed in the relaxed smile it was in, and you settled a bit. She had very short black hair that had been spiked upwards with hair gel, thin arched eyebrows, and friendly eyes. Her nose was rounded and her lips were thin. But what stood out the most was the large burn mark covering almost the entirety of the right side of her face. The beige skin switched to dark pink. There was a story in there, you could sense it, you just didn’t know if it was a good one. Her height made her look tall and frail, but by her arm muscle, you were sure her hits could pack a lot. Her pleasant smile was contagious, your lips raised slightly, 

 

“Y/n...I don’t have a cool name yet.” Li laughed and patted your back.

 

“I’m sure we can get that sorted out. For now, let’s prepare for the test.” 

 

After about 10 minutes, Sombra yelled at the class to get back into a line. You took deep breaths, trying to calm your nerves. _It hasn’t been that long since I last trained, I can do this._ Everyone sat in silence, you guessed nerves were high for everyone. 

 

“Since you’re _top of class,_ why don’t you go first, Y/n?” Sombra said, flashing that villainous smile. Static built with your anxiety, but you stepped towards Sombra. Everyone cleared the area. You scanned the space you had, you were outside, standing on a stone floor with no mats. _No mats_. _If you get thrown down, your not getting back up._ Sombra faced you, taking a fighting stance, you did the same. _Gabe trained you, you’ll be fine_. Sombra flexed her fingers. 

 

_ “Do me proud.” You heard him whisper to you. _

 

You heard Widowmaker shout a ‘Go’ but you were focusing on glaring at Sombra. She was first to make a move, taking a kick at your shin. Sombra had caught you off guard with that kick, and by the time you had pulled your leg out the way she had grabbed you under the shoulder. Sombra heaved you over her and you flipped. You and Gabriel had gone over this before, you quickly rolled and stood back up only to duck quickly. Sombras fist shot right past your face but she elbowed your face instead. You felt blood treacle down your face but ignored it to see an opening. With her arm raised you grabbed her midsection and under arm and tossed her off to the side. She barely landed on her feet, hands scraping the ground. Sombra launched up, raising her fist for your face. You ducked to the side quickly but she never threw the punch. Instead, Sombra’s hand wrapped round the back of your head and jerked it down to her raised knee. You hand blocked the bow just in time. 

 

“ _ Come on, Y/n, you can do better than that” Gabriel teased. _

 

You ripped your head from her grip and headbutted her with all your force. You blinked and shook away the dizziness to see Sombra stumbling back, eye gripped shut. 

 

“¡Chin!”  With her temporarily dazed you kicked her side, she fell down onto her stomach with a grunt. You jumped on her, pinning her hand behind her back and wrapping your elbow round her neck. You had her pinned. You painted, recovering your breath. You turned the sound of Reaper scoffing.

 

“Weak as usual,” he laughed. You assumed it was aimed at Sombra, you had just won. Sombra huffed and started moving her hand. Five small, purple, hexagons appeared and she typed fast. You hurriedly released her neck to dart a hand to stop her. But before you could reach, you seized up. Alarmed, you stared at your hand, the veins were glowing bright purple. Suddenly a sharp pain was pulsing through your body, making every nerve twitch. Your neck felt like it was scorching, like someone was digging a knife into it. You screamed in agony, but nothing came out of your throat, you just convulsed and rolled off Sombra to the side. Your nails dug into your palms and it felt like your muscles froze. You couldn’t breathe! 

  
  


You gasped. Your body relaxing as the stinging subsided. You sat up on your elbows, eyes wide and wheezing. You regained yourself when Sombra extended a hand to you. You took it reluctantly and she pulled you up.

 

“What- What was that?” You gulped.

 

“I told you, I’m a hacker.” Sombra explained.

 

“But I don’t have any prosthetics.” You argued. Sombra ignored you to stride up to Reaper. He responded with a snarl.

 

“Ay, pendejo!” Reaper tensed up, fist clenching.

 

“When are you going to let the cat out the bag, eh?” She jabbed Reaper in the chest.

 

“And you call  _ me  _ weak.” Reaper yelled in anger and grabbed Sombra by the throat. She clutched his wrist, dangling like a puppet in his huge hands.Widowmaker just watched, neutral face showing nothing of her thoughts. Everyone held their tongues, it was too dangerous to intervene. Reaper threw sombra like a ball, her back hitting the wall harshly. She slumped down, grin still covering her face.

 

“Testing is over for today, get back to your rooms.” Reaper shouted. Everyone ran back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave thoughts and advice, even reviews! I'm not the type of author to get defensive, so don't feel pressured into not saying any constructive criticism! I may end up making edits to this chapter, but most likely not. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

You quickly headed for the door with everyone else. Li was there, beckoning you to her. You rushed over, taking a quick glance back on the way. Sombra had a small, rectangle hologram in front of her, she was tapping at her purple hexagons again, and as she did symbols appears on the screen. _Typing_ , you concluded. You felt eyes on you and turned to the only other people staying in the room. You caught a glimpse of a skull mask facing you before you stepped inside.

 

The small room was already almost packed with everyone rushing for the stairs. Once you had brushed past the crowd and stood next to Li, she set off up the stairs. You followed. Once you reached the top Li turned round to you, shouting over the heavy patter of footsteps,

 

“Let's go to your room, just lead the way!” You nodded and Li stepped to the side so you could take over. With lots of hesitation, you followed the route Sombra took you down earlier. Now outside your door, you pressed your hand to the scanner.

 

“Oh you have a trainee room too!” She giggled excitedly. Li saw your confusion and got her energy under check.

 

“We only have temporary rooms, you see, these are for just until we pass training.” Li sat down on your bed and you next to her. You took a look at the rooms empty furniture. Even if the cabinet looked cheap and dull, it was definitely new.

 

“If this is just trainee rooms, why did Talon spend so much on this place?”  Li shrugged,

 

“Some people stay in training a long time. I heard Widowmaker had to stay here for months, rumours say she was just really bad at hand to hand and kept failing the test.” You listened intently, Amelie's cold blue face eyeing you in your mind. Her skin had looked like she barely had any blood pumping through her, and even if she did, it wasn't moving much. Whatever harsh training program they imprisoned Amelie in was, it had changed her. _I didn’t remember her to be blue at least,_ You scoffed. You felt Li shift on the bed and you realized you had left her in silence. You went to speak, but Li beat you to it,

 

“So, where were you before Talon?” She asked. You hesitated for a second, playing through all the bad reactions you could get from telling a Talon recruit you were from their arch nemesis company. You toughened up and replied with a slightly shaky ‘Overwatch.’

 

“Oh,” She said in a dismissive, nonchalant way. You were only slightly hurt, mainly sighing she didn’t kick off at you. Li seemed to have prossed how her tone came across as she quickly perked up. “We just- uh- have a _lot_ of former Overwatch people that’s all!” She scrambled to explained. You nodded, Gerard smiling at Amelie, her beauty being tripled in her wedding dress. They shared a loving look. _Gerard._ They had tried to hide it for the funeral, but hole that was ripped through his head still haunted you.

 

“Did...you?” You questioned slowly. Li stared off into space and shook her head. You knew not to push further. You both snapped your heads to the door as it slid open. Reaper stood on the other side, carrying two large bags. He stepped into the room and dumped the bags at the end of your bed. He turned to leave but you huffed and stood up,

 

“Excuse me, but can you please _knock_ next time?” he stopped in his tracks and stayed silent. You gave a worried face to Li and she just bit her lip. Reapers shoulders were raised, he was hunched in on himself. He seemed to do that a lot around you. Whatever Reaper was thinking through, he had finally worked it out because he growled and continued out the door. You turned to Li and her mouth dropped open with the click of the door.

 

“How did you do that?” she stood up and grabbed your shoulders. Your shoulders burned and you pushed Gabriel out your mind.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You just- He didn’t- _You’re not dead!?”_ She exclaimed in disbelief. You giggled at her anxiously with another ‘What?’.

 

“You just told him to do something and he didn’t wring you like a wet cloth!” She shouted louder, shaking you roughly. You took a stepped back and unhooked yourself from her grip. Eyes wide Li dramatically whispered,

 

“I’ve never seen him be so... _nice!”_ You smoothed you hair and chuckled,

 

“Really?”

  


You hand opened the bags Reaper brought you to find a bunch of your clothes and some of your possessions. Li seemed even more surprised, telling you that ‘Reaper never did that kind of errand himself’ and that ‘he got someone else to do it usually’. You didn’t know how to take that information. His silent fixation on you kept catching your attention. Li left shortly after that to go eat. You denied her invitation to join her, the lethargy of inhaling gas, getting ‘interrogated’, and taking a hand to hand test finally passing the adrenaline. You took a moment to throw everything out of the bags Reaper brought you before going to bed. Talon had collected mainly sport and casual clothes for you. You quirked an eyebrow at the one formal dress in the bag. It was a black long dress with a slit down the side. _Gabe bought that one,_ tears threatened to form in your eyes but you blinked them away.

 

Most of what wasn’t clothes, was photos. Bittersweetness tainted your tongue as you looked over you and Gabe's photos. You were pulling the dumbest face you could, and Gabriel was sat looking at the camera in begrudging amusement. You had took this one on one of Gabe’s bad days to lighten him up. Fair to say it worked as you got attacked with kisses shortly after. Your head got cloudy again and your eyelids felt like rocks. You picked up another. It was a professional photo, You holding Gabes bicep in the same black dress you dug up earlier. He was wearing a suit, looking as handsome as ever. This was your first professional Overwatch gathering you attended whilst in Blackwatch. You got anxious just remembering that experience. You went to reach for another one, but a small, white, piece of paper caught your eye. You flipped it over and Let out a choked sob you had been holding. Jack snarled that perfect smile at you, linking arms with Gabriel. _They looked so happy._ You dropped the photo, sniffling and wiping your tears. Your eyes were glued to Gabriels face, his genuine smile digging into you. _I’ll avenge you._ Too tired and emotional to care, you left all your things on the floor and climbed under the bed covers and covered the light with your arm. Your face scrunched and you wanted to scream.

 

“ _Te amo mucho”_  

 

You sobbed, weeped, howled until your eyelids burned. You were producing tears faster than your could get rid of them. It was torture. You endured the static until your energy cut off and you ended up replaying memories in the bliss of sleep.

  
  


_You hid behind your hands and tried not to collapse from the shame. You shook your head and tried to block out the noise of him turning over the pages._

 

_“I look fucking bad ass in this one,” Gabe commented. You squealed and scrunched up, he chuckled. He turned the page again. You kneeled down in a ball at the horrifying  ‘Oh?’ that came out of Gabriel. He had found your more explicit drawings of him._

 

_“You weren’t meant to see those!”_

 

 _“_ **_Excuse me,_ ** _but_ **_I’m_ ** _the one who found drawings of myself that I didn’t agree to!” He laughed. You almost teared up._

 

_“Do- do you want me to get rid of them?” You whispered anxiously. He went silent and bent down next to you._

 

_“That’s not what I meant, these are really good,” he comforted. You peaked out from behind your fingers. He smiled at you, coming closer to you_

 

_“I can pose next time if you want?” You giggled and pushed his face away.  Gabe stood up and you did the same._

 

_“I was practicing my anatomy skills,” You fiddled with your fingers, “Do you.. think it’s weird?” He shook his head quickly and looked down at the drawing again._

 

_“I wouldn’t mind some notice next time, but I take it as a compliment that you would draw me,”  he flipped through the drawings again and your cheeks tingled._

 

_“What do you mean by that? You are the best and only candidate to draw.” He gave a dramatic ‘Aww’ and you rolled your eyes._

 

_“Don’t get cocky, or I’m asking the cowboy to the next figure drawing,” You teased with a wag of a finger. He dropped his jaw open sarcastically,_

 

 _“_ **_You wouldn’t._ ** _”_

 

 _“_ **_I would._ ** _” You grinned at him._

  


You stretched and sighed. Your eyes felt puffy and your vision was strained. You sat up and tried to get your eyes to adjust. The light was off, but you hadn’t turned it off. _Must be on a timer._ The pillow felt damp under your hand and you stood up. You swallowed, but your throat felt parched. You needed a drink so you stepped outside and followed the route Li had told you. You couldn’t  tell the exact time, but it was obviously late as the the halls were completely deserted and the lights were dimmed. You continued down the hall you were in to see a large doorway opening to a gigantic room. It had many dark grey tables, some long benches, some smaller rectangles, and some two person circles. Every table had a set of red chairs and condiments. Along the far left wall there was a row of cooking supplies. Sinks, ovens with cooking rings on them, fridges, freezers, and lots of cabinets and drawers. The wall next to the doors was lined with different vending machines. Next to them you saw cups and plates on racks. You grabbed a cup and walked up to the hot drink vending machine. Sliding you cup under the dispenser, you paused to look over the many options before choosing green tea. You waited till the machine was definitely done and took your cup. You decided you would rather go sit in your room than sit in this empty hall alone so you started for the door. You stopped suddenly at something that caught your eye. It was a snack vending machine! Your stomach grumbled at the view of tasty goods.  Protein bars weren’t your favorite thing, but they were filling and you had missed lunch.You jammed the button rather forcefully. It clattered on the bottom of the vending machine and your balanced your drink to get the bar. Now content with your haul, you continued on your way. You were halfway back when you saw those red dots emerge and float towards you. Soon the figure of Reaper was stood next to you stopped, you turned to him.

 

“No food, drink, or utensils are allowed outside the dining hall.”

 

“Oh.” You turned around and Reaper followed. You glanced at him quizzically. He returned the eye contact.

 

“I need to drink to,” he explained, sounding out of patience as usual. You gave another short ‘Oh’ and looked down at your protein bar, occupying your eyes. Once you reached the dining hall again you went straight to the kitchen and  placed your cup on the counter between the oven and the sink and started opening your bar. You watched reaper grab his own cup, wondering how those massive hands didn’t smash it instantly. You watched his movements intently, his eerie aura enthralled you.

 

“Little late to be drinking coffee don’t you think?” You commented, trying to make some kind of conversation. He just grumbled. Reaper scooped up his cup and stood next to you. You fiddled with your bar uncomfortably.

 

“Don’t look,” Reaper hurled at you threateningly. You took it sincerely and kept your eyes to the your tea. You heard rustling and a quiet sip. You fought yourself to keep to the tea, you had seen what he did to Sombra at just some small argument. He must have been chugging the whole thing because he seemed to be taking ages. You took a bite of the protein bar and focused on the odd flavour they always had. _Cookies and cream?_ His loud gulps finally stopped and you endured more rustling. Reaper stayed silent, you did too. You were surprised to hear him  try to start conversation, but he said,

 

“You did well earlier, Blackwatch trained you well, huh?” You winced at the mention of your past but you nodded. You picked up you cup to drink but immediately tore the cup from your lips when the water scorched your split lip, courtesy of Widowmaker. You gasped but halted when a knife slashed through your chest. _Fucking recruiter._ You had forgot about the gas. You turned to Reaper,

 

“By the way, why did your Talon recruiter come at me with a _syringe_ ?! Do you really not have any other way of getting people to base without insulting them?!” You ranted at him. That came out a lot angrier than you intended and you fiddled you hands together with the picture of choked-ragdoll-Sombra in your mind. Reaper laughed, more than his chuckle from the interrogation room. It was low in pitch, but high in volume. The sound engulfed your head, and you sat there, stunned that he was even capable of laughter. His head was back slightly, bouncing lightly. His laughter gradually faded, but you kept your eyes on him. Reaper did the same. _Why does this keep happening?_ You scrunch your eyebrows and Reaper turned his face away.  

 

“Why do you wear that mask?” You asked cautiously. Reaper took a breathe, seeming  hesitant to answer.

 

“I don’t like my face,” Reaper explained bluntly. You scoffed and straightened up, crossing your arms too.

 

“That’s not a good reason,” you huffed. His black holes for eyes were facing you again. He lingered for a minute. Reaper balled his hands into fists and groaned impatiently. You took a step away from him, eyes widening. Smoke rose from under his coat. It twisted and curled around him like a snake. Once it had engulfed him , the smoke expanded, eating the room. You staggered back, away from the smoke, but hit a table. The smoke loomed towards you. You held your breath as everything went black. Your stamina cut short and you inhaled. To your surprise, you didn’t immediately choke or cough, but the air was normal in all ways except appearance. You bravely moved forward a step. The smoke swayed and curled around you. It was pleasantly warm against your skin, and the smoke seemed to push against you slightly. A prickle at your arm caught your attention. You saw ripples in the smoke glide up your skin smoothly. It reached your short sleeve and you swatted the smoke experimentally. The smoke ran from your hand, spreading out further with a curl. The smoke spread further and further until you could just make out the counter your tea was on.

 

You let out a startled scream as two clawed-hands slapped themselves onto your shoulder. You swiveled in place to see Reaper laughing boisterously. You were sure you looked like a deer in headlights. You ignored his ridicule.

 

“ _What just happened?!”_ You shouted at him. His laughing now at small chuckles, he explained by jumping up. You jumped when his feet disappeared into more smoke. Mouth hitting the floor, you stared in a mix of horror and wonder.

 

“That-” Reaper stopped to listen to you intently.

 

“That’s amazing!” You basically shouted, “ _How do you do that?!”_

 

“It’s a curse,” Reaper replied quietly, choosing to ignore your question, “I’m a monster.” You bit your lip and knitted your brows. You wouldn’t have liked the thought of sympathising with a murderer a few weeks ago, but you had given up your morals for now. Not only that, but Reaper seemed to hold power here, maybe getting on his good side would benefit you.

 

“You’re still human to me.” He crossed his arms at you, and you stared into his mask.

 

“And even if you’re not, you can't scare me, I’ve met way weirder people,” Reaper tilted his head at you and you continued.

 

“I’ve met a _cowboy_ , a lady who jumps through _time_ , a _fucking giant_ ,  a very ugly, small man with a _really hot_ wife and a love for his inventions greater than his _8 children._ ” You realized you might be spilling more than you needed, but you were enjoying your trip to the past.

 

“A talking monkey, a _Cyborg ninja - actually what the fuck-_ and a man that once drank six cups of coffee in one day, _without_ milk or sugar!” You tried not to dwell on the last one, or who it was, not wanting to start static again. But the sweet taste faded again and you defiantly wiped the tears building in your eyes. You had almost forgotten Reaper was staring at you. You soaked in his mask, noting how it had scratches and dents in it. You sniffed and hid your face, not wanting to show your pain. Reaper stepped forward and wrapped his arms around you with a ‘thank you’. You seized up at the closeness and intimacy. You would be friendly to him, but you did not want contact. He felt warm around you, even through his clothes, and it burned. The height difference made you feel small and fragile. He could crack you in half if he wanted. You breathed hard but that only invited his smell into your nose. _Smoke, of course._  

  


You guessed he regretted it instantly because the hug didn’t last long. You chewed your lip and danced around on your foot. Silence filled the air. Reaper stood rigid, either watching you again or thinking. You looked up at him, unease obvious. He growled and left you to finish your tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Reaper just feel us up in smoke form?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed.  
> Feedback and advice is highly appreciated!  
> Thanks for clicking on my story!


End file.
